


Just Dive Right In

by Listenallnight



Series: Won't you be my neighbor? [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Listenallnight/pseuds/Listenallnight
Summary: The neighbor au that no one asked for.





	Just Dive Right In

Moving to New York was the best decision of her life, she decided.

 

She hadn't been too sure initially. Moving across the Atlantic Ocean was not a small move whatsoever. As soon as she got downtown, she knew she had made the right decision. It's not like she left a lot behind. She was working a dead end office job and her divorce papers were finalized. Eve Polastri had no regrets about moving to New York City.

 

She got a new job as an investigative journalist and everything was looking up. Well… almost. There was her neighbor. She had never met the woman, but she could definitely hear things coming from her apartment that you would never want to hear from a complete stranger or anyone for that matter.

 

She didn't exactly hate her neighbor. She never met the woman so who was she to judge her character? She was mainly jealous. Eve would never admit that to anyone, but yes she was jealous. It had been lonely since divorcing Niko. It was stranger after 15 years of marriage not to have anyone to come home to or someone next to you in bed. Her neighbor did not seem to have this problem, and it sucked.

 

She opened up a new bottle of wine, knowing she was going to have more than one glass tonight. She dialed the Chinese place's number for delievery and put on a movie.

 

There was a knock. "Finally, I'm starving," Eve muttered to herself. There was a blonde woman standing there with a brown bag in her hand.

 

"I think this is yours," The girl said in a Russian accent. Eve raised her eyebrow.

 

"The delievery boy came to my door instead of yours. I won't make you pay me back for it," She said, winking. Eve watched as the woman walked into the apartment beside hers.

 

"I- I didn't know you were my neighbor," Eve stammeted.

 

"Tsk, tsk," her neighbor said, "That's not very neighborly of you is it?"

 

Eve shook her head. "No. I guess it isn't. I'm Eve, by the way."

 

Her neighbor shot her smile.

 

"Oksana," she said, heading into her own apartment.

 

Eve eventually finished her food and her movie. Her earlier encounter with Oksana repeating over and over in her brain. She could definitely see why people found Oksana attractive. She was tall, honey blonde hair, with delicate features, and her smile seamed to light up the hallway. The russian accent was just a plus.

 

Eve took a cold shower that night.

 

***

  


Her alarm clock just had to interrupt her deep sleep. Eve rolled out of bed, and began to get ready for the day. She took another look at her notes for the new article on John Gateway. There had been many accusations against Gateway ranging from him being in the mob and him being a drug kingpin. It was her job to see what was true. If any of it was true. John was running to be a representative for New York.

 

She was locking her door when she caught a glimpse of Oksana again. She had been living next to her for a year now and this was only the second time she's seen her.

 

'I really need to get out more,' Eve thought.

 

Oksana had happened to look back behind her. Eve gave a small wave. Her neighbor seemed to stifle a giggle and continued to make her way down the hallway. Eve shook her head at herself and headed to work.

  


Kenny already had her coffee on the desk when she got there.

 

"God Kenny you're amazing," Eve said.

 

"You're amazing too, Eve. Carolyn wants to see you in her office. As soon as you got here she told me," Kenny said. Eve nodded and made her way to Carolyn's office.

 

"How's the Gateway article coming along?" Carolyn asked.

 

"Great. I just need to add a few finish touches. Maybe do a little more research. Why?" Eve asked.

 

"You're one of our best writers, Eve. I think maybe after this I'd like to give you a bigger fish in the pond, yes?" Carolyn said. Eve was trying to make sure Carolyn couldn't see her jaw on the floor.

 

"Yes. That'd be great. Thank you so much Carolyn," Eve said. Carolyn gave Eve a tight nod.

 

"Well that's all. You may go. Have a good rest of the day," Carolyn said.

 

Eve swore she could see a hint of a smile on Carolyn's face.

 

***

 

"Do you want to go get drinks tonight?" Eve asked. Elena almost spat her coffee onto the floor.

 

"What?" Eve asked.

 

"You want to go out for drinks?" Elena questioned.

 

"Yes. Why is this a big deal?"

 

"You never want to go out for drinks. I don't think you've asked to go out for drinks since I've known you." Elena said. Man, she really has been cooped up in her apartment.

 

"I want to change that starting tonight. I'm going to go out more," Eve said.

 

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Elena asked. Eve shrugged.

 

"I don't know." Eve responded.

 

Elena furrowed her eyebrows but didn't push the subject.

 

Eve decided to throw herself in the Gateway article for the rest of the day.

 

She was reading the police reports the accusers gave when Elena tapped her on the shoulder.

 

"Ready?" Elena asked. Eve took a look at the time on her computer.

 

"Yes."

 

"You seem excited," Elena said.

 

"I am. It's been a while since I've gone out. Actually I don't think I haven't gone out since.." Eve knew that she did not have to finish the sentence. Elena knew all her marriage situation even though Eve was finally beginning to move on.

 

"Well I'm happy that you're doing this. I finally get to see what you're like outside of the office," Elena said with a wink.

 

"Don't get any ideas," Eve said.

 

"As much as I love you Eve, I don't love you like that," Elena told her.

 

"Thank god." Eve said, earning a light slap on her shoulder.

 

***

 

Unfortunately, Eve thought it would be a bright idea to go to the bar by her apartment. What she neglected to ponder was that familiar faces might also attend this bar. Those familiar faces were one particular face who Eve couldn't help but stare at since she walked in.

 

Oksana's honey blonde hair was pulled up into a neat bun. It was weird seeing up since both of times Eve's seen her, Oksana had her hair down. It was a shame, Eve thought, she liked how Oksana's hair would cup her face. Eve wondered what Oksana's face would feel like under her finger tips…

 

"Are you alright? You seem to be in another world." Elena said.

 

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. It's my turn to go get more drinks, yeah?" Eve said. Elena nodded and Eve made her way up to the bar.

 

"I haven't seen you come here before," The russian accent hit Eve like a truck and she froze for a moment.

 

"Yeah. I'm trying to get out more." Eve said. Oksana nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

 

"Who are you with?" To anyone else, this probably would have been an invasive question. Considering that Eve and Oksana have only spoken once, which probably could not be considered an actual conversation since it was two minutes long if you're being generous. They only saw each other one other time and they did not even say hi to each other.

 

"My friend Elena," Eve told her. Oksana seemed to think that over and process it. Like Oksana did not believe her initially. The bartender handed Eve her drinks.

 

"Looks like you have to go." Oksana said.

 

"Yeah. Maybe we'll run into each other again." Eve told her, starting to head over to Elena.

 

"I hope so." She heard Oksana whisper.

 

***

 

She loved the pressure of the wall on her back when she was forced against it. Elena had been nothing but sweet when she left the bar. Knowing exactly what Eve was about to get up to when she told Elena that Todd was walking her home. Or was it Tom? Eve did not really care.

 

Todd had bought Eve a couple of drinks. Elena urged her to go over and thank him. And then one thing lead to another as usual.

 

Todd is fine, but Eve knows deep down that Todd's calloused hands aren't all the reason why Eve was turned on tonight.

 

***

 

_I hope so_

 

It keeps running through her brain since Todd got dressed and left.

 

Did Eve hope so too?

 

God yes.

 

Todd hadn't even stayed the night and Eve could not bring herself to be upset.

 

***

 

"Fun night?" Eve heard as she locked the door to her apartment.

 

"I guess you could say that." Eve said, turning to face her neighbor.

 

"I guess you could say I had to listen to you having fun," Oksana said.

 

"I don't even want to hear it. I've had to have to listen to you have fun multiple times a week since I've moved here." Eve told her. Oksana seemed to be taken back for a moment, but she regained her composure a split second later.

 

"Did it make you jealous?" Oksana asked.

 

"What?"

 

"Did it make you jealous? Hearing me 'have fun'?" Oksana asked again.

 

Eve suddenly felt weak.

 

"No. Why would it?" Eve asked.

 

A ghost of a smirk appeared on Oksana's lips.

 

"I don't know." Oksana said and with that the blonde disappeared.

 

***

 

Their conversation was all Eve could think about at work that day. Why would her neighbor ask something like that? If Eve had any explanation for being jealous,it would be that she was jealous of her neighbor actually being able to get some whenever she wanted. Other than that, there was absolutely no other reason. And she definitely was not jealous.

 

***

 

"So, how was last night?" Elena said.

 

"Oh you know," Eve said, "Same old same old."

 

"How was Todd?" Elena asked.

 

"Todd was great," Eve said. A total lie.

 

"I'm very proud of you. Putting yourself back out there." Elena told her. Eve smiled.

 

"Thanks. It's nice to be going out again. I didn't realize how much Niko was holding me back," Eve said.

 

"I know that I didn't know you in London, but you're such a great person Eve. I can't even imagine how sad you were in London," Elena said.

 

"I'm so glad I moved here."

 

***

 

There was a knock on her door.

 

Eve opened the door to reveal Oksana.

 

"What do you want?" Eve asked.

 

"Wow. Very hostile Eve. I came here to apologize and now I'm starting to rethink that," Oksana said, taking a step towards her apartment.

 

"I'm sorry. Please come in," Eve said. Oksana turned around, a smile on her face.

 

"I didn't think you'd ask." Oksana told her.

 

Eve knew that she was setting herself up for disaster. This weird back and forth thing they did and how mysterious Oksana was. It was just chaotic in Eve's mind.

 

"I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. I can be very blunt." Oksana said.

 

"Oh really?" Eve asked sarcastically.

 

Oksana didn't seem to pick up on her sarcasm.

 

"Yes. I've been trying to work on it, but obviously I let things slip out occasionally. Usually with people I find intriguing." Oksana told her.

 

"Do you want tea?" Eve asked.

 

Oksana knew that Eve was trying to change the subject for some reason, but decided to go along with it.

 

"Tea would be great." Oksana said.

 

Eve grabbed her teapot and turned on the stove. She could feel Oksana's eyes on her as she started the tea. Tea was one of the things Eve could use the stove for without risk of burning her apartment down. Eve bit her lip as she tried to remember where she put the teabags.

  


She eventually found them in one of the cupboards. Once everything was organized, she sat down at the island across from Oksana.

 

"I have to admit I really do not know that much about you." Eve said.

 

"I could say the same thing for you." Oksana retorted.

 

They started at each other for a moment. Oksana could be intense. Eve had picked up on that when they ran into each other at the bar.

 

"What do you do for a living?" Eve asked.

 

"I'm a dentist." Oksana said. Eve was about to laugh when she saw the look on Oksana's face.

 

"What's so funny?" Oksana asked.

 

"I'm sorry it's just I didn't peg you for a dentist." Eve told her.

 

"You know I get that a lot?" Oksana said. Eve tilted her head slightly taking in Oksana. She never really had the opportunity too. She was beautiful. Even more beautiful than Eve had realized. She had cat-like eyes and her skin looked so soft. Her eyes seemed distant yet totally inaccessible. She was a mystery that Eve was determined to figure out.

 

"I think this is the first time we've had a proper conversation." Eve said.

 

"Is it? I feel like we've known each other forever."

 

"Me too."

 

"The tea is boiling."

 

Eve got up hurriedly and went over to the tea pot. She heard a chair scoot indicating that Oksana had gotten up as well. She could feel Oksana beside her.

 

"I hope I'm not in your way." Oksana whispered in her ear, which was not a great thing to do considering Eve was pouring hot tea into a cup.

 

"No you're fine," Eve tried to get out, hoping her voice didn't sound shaky.

 

Oksana told her cup of tea and they sat back down.

 

"You didn't tell me your occupation." Oksana said.

 

"Oh, I'm a journalist." Eve said with a small smile.

 

"What kind of articles do you do?" Oksana asked.

 

"Well, I'm what you would call an investigative journalists so I do articles on scandals, murders, stuff like that." Eve said, taking a sip of her tea.

 

"What are you working on now?" Oksana inquired.

 

"An article on John Gateway."

 

"Ooh very interesting." Oksana said, "Do you think he did it?"

 

Eve shrugged.

 

"I'm not sure. My research has been suggesting that it's just rumors, but who knows." Eve said.

 

"I personally think he did it." Oksana said.

 

"You do?" Eve asked. Oksana nodded.

 

"Everyone's entitled to their opinion I guess." Eve said.

 

Oksana seemed to look away from Eve at something.

 

"Is the time on your stove correct?" Oksana asked.

 

"Yeah. I think it might be only a minute off." Eve told her.

 

"It's getting late then." Oksana said. Eve peered at the time on the stove.

 

9:30

 

"Oh yeah. I guess it is." Eve said, getting up. Oksana stood up with her and made her way to the door.

 

Eve went with her to the door.

 

"I had a nice time. Thanks for accepting my apology." Oksana said.

 

"I shouldn't have given you a reason to apologize in the first place." Eve said. Oksana raised an eyebrow at this.

 

"Why is that?" Oksana was smirking now.

 

"I shouldn't have said that. It's just that guy last night was first time I've did anything since my divorce." Eve told her.

 

"So me being able to have something multiple times a week makes you feel jealous. Insecure," Oksana said. Eve hesitated for a second but nodded eventually.

 

Why did Oksana have to get it right on the nose they've actually spoken for two hours?

 

"Don't feel that way. You are very attractive, Eve." Oksana told her, opening the door.

 

"Thank you." Eve said.

 

"What was his name?" Oksana asked.

 

"Why?"

 

"So I can have a name to person I'm jealous of."

 

***

 

Eve tossed and turned in her bed all night.

 

Oksana found her attractive and was jealous of Todd? Why?

  


Eve never really found herself interested in women. Was she interested in women? The answer used to be no, but…

 

***

 

Eve received a phone call the next morning.

 

"Hey Eve how are you?" Her friend asked. Bill. Eve grinned.

 

"I'm great Bill. What's up?" Eve asked.

 

"I'm great too, but I've missed our conversations." Bill said.

 

"I'm sorry. I've just been busy with this Gateway article and.." Eve said, getting ready for work. Multi-tasking was definitely one of her strengths.

 

"And what?" Bill asked.

 

"I think I might be interested in women." Eve said. The silence on the phone was deafening.

 

"I was wondering when you'd figure that out." Bill said.

 

"You knew?" Eve asked. Bill chuckled.

 

"Come Eve. It was obvious that you were overly interested in women who were killers." Bill told her. She guessed he did have a point.

 

"I need to get to work, Mr. Know-It-All." Eve said. She locked her door and got on the elevator.

 

"Have fun." Bill said and she hung up the phone.

 

She really couldn't believe Bill had known before she had. Had everyone? Did Kenny and Elena know?

 

Eve stepped into the office and took her place near Kenny and Elena.

 

"When is it Friday?" Eve asked.

 

"Tomorrow." Elena said. Eve moaned.

 

"Thank god." Eve said, opening her laptop.

 

"We should do karaoke tomorrow. What's that one place that has karaoke on Friday nights, Kenny?" Elena asked. Kenny thought for a second.

 

"Hugo's?" Kenny said.

 

"Yeah that's the one. So karaoke tomorrow night?" Elena said.

 

"I don't know." Eve told her.

 

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! You can pick your own song and we promise not to laugh at you." Elena said.

 

"Fine, but it's going to be hard not to laugh at me." Eve said.

 

Elena had a huge grin on her face.

 

"I'll be the judge of that."

 

***

 

Eve looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable to be on stage in front of a bunch of people tonight.

 

She took another glance at her hair. She grabbed one of her hair ties and put it up. She took it out again.

 

She never really knew what to do with it. She decided to put it up and leave it at that. She had a karaoke bar to go to.

  


Elena and Kenny were already there. They waved her over.

 

"Sign ups are over there." Elena said.

 

Eve headed over and put her name down. She was up after Kenny.

  


She was only allowing herself two shots before her turn. She didn't want to make a complete idiot of herself. Kenny was about to go when she headed to the bathroom.

 

Her hair being up was starting to give her headache. She looked at herself in the mirror and took out the pony tail. She was about to put it back up when she heard a voice.

 

"Wear it down."

 

Eve looked around until her eyes landed on Oksana.

 

Oksana walked out and Eve was even more nervous because Oksana was here and she was going to listen to Eve sing that song and oh God.

 

She was back in time to watch Kenny sing his song. Her and Elena cheered him on and clapped when he was finished.

 

"Up next is Eve Polastri with Pour Some Sugar on Me!" The announcer said.

 

Eve took a deep breath and made her way onto the stage. She was handed the microphone and watched as the lyrics began to appear on the screen.

 

"Love is like a bomb baby come on get it on," Eve began to sing.

 

***

 

"You were amazing Eve." Kenny said.

 

"I wouldn't be surprised if someone wanted to take you home tonight after that." Elena teased.

 

"Do you know who she is?" Elena asked, pointing behind her.

 

Eve turned around and saw Oksana walking straight towards her.

 

"Hi." Eve said when Oksana got close enough.

 

"Hi," Oksana replied, "I was wondering if I could steal you for a second?"

 

Eve looked over at Elena and Kenny. Elena gave her Eve a shooting motion.

 

"Go ahead. I think Kenny and me can entertain ourselves, yeah?" Elena said.

 

"Yeah." Kenny agreed.

 

Eve smiled and followed Oksana.

 

"Why are we outside of the bar?" Eve asked.

 

"It occurred to me that you've never been inside my apartment." Oksana said. Eve tried not to laugh.

 

"You were only inside my apartment for the first time the other day." Eve told her. Oksana shrugged.

 

"Friends go into each other's apartments. Don't they?" Oksana asked.

 

"You consider us to be friends?" Eve asked.

 

"Yes. Don't you?" Oksana responded.

 

"We've only known each other for a week."

 

"Yes, but I thought we agreed the other day that it's felt like we've known each other for years."

 

"I guess we did say that. Didn't we?" Eve said, sighing. Oksana nodded.

 

"Alright. Let's go to your apartment."

  


Eve was not entirely sure what she was expecting Oksana's apartment to look like. Maybe a sex dungeon? She didn't know. It was very modern. The walls were white. The furniture was mainly white and black, but they were nice. The couch was leather and definitely expensive. The apartment had hard-wood floors. It was just _classy_.

 

"Your apartment is," Eve started.

 

"Amazing? Breathtaking? Beautiful? Elegance itself?" Oksana said.

 

"Has anyone told you that you're kind of arrogant?" Eve asked.

 

"Many people, but they find it sexy," Oksana said, her voice getting lower, making her Russian accent even more attractive and oh the things Eve wants to do…

 

"I'm sure." Eve said sarcastically. Oksana had a smirk on her face.

 

"I assure you, they do." Oksana said, taking a couple steps closer to Eve. They were standing in the middle of Oksana's living room. There was so much open space and Oksana couldn't help but close the distance between them.

 

"Is that so?" Eve asked. Oksana could feel Eve's breath on her face as she spoke.

 

"Do you want me to put on some music?" Oksana suddenly asked. Eve lifted an eyebrow.

 

"We just came back from karaoke."

 

"So?"

 

Eve sighed, but nodded.

 

"Some music would be nice." Eve said. Oksana beamed and went over to what looked like a wooden box. Eve watched as Oksana lifted the top to reveal a record player.

 

"I didn't think you would be into vinyl." Eve said.

 

"Why? Because I'm young and it was popular when you were younger?" Oksana asked.

 

"Yes." Eve said. Oksana smiled and chuckled.

 

"You are so funny, Eve." Oksana said, finally picking a record and putting it on.

 

It took Eve a second to recognize it, but it was Dream A Little Dream of Me.

 

"Doris Day?" Eve asked.

 

"Dance with me." Oksana said. Before Eve could respond, she was swept into Oksana's embrace. She could Oksana's hands on her waist and Eve was so caught up in the moment that she didn't realize she was putting her hands behind Oksana's neck. It just all came naturally to Eve. Being like this. Did it feel the same way to Oksana?

 

They swayed to the music for a while, stepping in a somewhat circular motion. Eve felt herself be released momentarily, felt Oksana's finger lightly graze her hand while she held it, only to be pulled back to Oksana's body. Only to be closer. Somehow.

 

"Is this how you seduce all the people you sleep with?" Eve asked. This caused Oksana to tense up for a second.

 

"Do you think I'm trying to seduce you?" Oksana asked. Eve shrugged, not really knowing the answer.

 

"Do you want me to seduce you?" Oksana asked, barely audible. They froze for a second. Eve looked down for a second, but eventually looked back into Oksana's eyes.

 

"I-" Eve barely got out. She didn't know what to say. She knew the answer was yes. It shouldn't be yes. This is only the first time she's been to Oksana's apartment. If she said yes, would it be the last time?

 

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that." Oksana said.

 

"No it's fine," Eve said, putting her palm against Oksana's cheek, "Yes."

 

"Yes what?" Oksana asked. Eve took a deep breath before she replied. 'Take the risk,' something in her said.

 

Dive in.

 

"I want you to seduce me." Eve said.

 

Eve felt her breath hitch as she saw Oksana begin to lean in. Her eyes closing at Oksana's lips brushed against hers.

 

Eve immediately deepened the kiss. She could feel Oksana tilting her head to allow Eve more access. Eve had lift herself a bit, but God it was worth it.

 

She felt a pinch as Oksana bit her bottom lip. She also felt the back of her head lightly hit the wall as Oksana pushed her up against it. Flashbacks went back to the other night as she was in a similar situation, except she's with Oksana in Oksana's apartment and this is what she really wants.

 

Eve knows why there always so much noise coming from this side of the wall as Oksana makes her way down Eve's neck. Biting a little bit as she does it. Eve gives a brief hiss of pain, and she knows that she's going to have to find a way to cover that up for work tomorrow. Eve can feel Oksana's smirk as Oksana brings lips back up to hers.

 

Eve opened her eyes briefly when there was suddenly no more contact. She watched as Oksana knelt down, pulling at the button on Eve's pants.

 

Oksana just had that smirk again as Eve made eye contact with her. Eve felt her pants come down and felt Oksana's grip on her legs, helping her out of them.

 

***

 

It was nice waking up to someone in the morning again,Eve decided. Oksana's arms felt good around her torso and she loved the way her breath felt on the back of her neck. Definitely not Niko. Definitely better than Niko. Not that she was comparing. Niko didn't even hold a candle to Oksana. Especially after last night. Last night had been amazing. Wonderful. Breathtaking. Spectacular. There were so many adjectives Eve could use to describe it.

 

She heard Oksana yawn and then the loss of warmth from her touch. The bed shifted and she heard footsteps walking away. She decided to get up herself and follow the woman.

 

"Oh." Oksana said when she saw Eve. She seemed… disappointed?

 

"Am I not supposed to be here?" Eve asked. Oksana frantically shook her head.

 

"No. No. I just- I was going to surprise you with breakfast is all." Oksana said and Eve sighed in relief.

 

"That sounds great." Eve said.

 

Oksana reached for one of the pans. It was interesting to watch Oksana in the kitchen. Eve couldn't could really cook herself, not things that were edible,but always admired people who could. Eve supposed she could watch Oksana cook everyday. Was that even a possibility? Could they be a couple? Or were they done because they finally succumbed to the sexual tension?

 

"When do you leave for work?" Oksana asked. Eve glanced at the time on her phone.

 

"Not for another hour, thankfully. I should have enough time to eat and get ready in my apartment." Eve said. Oksana nodded and got their plates ready.

 

Eve chuckled.

 

"What's so funny?" Oksana asked.

 

"I don't even know your last name."

 

"Astankova. What's yours?"

 

"Polastri." Eve said.

 

"Eve Polastri," Oksana said.

 

"Oksana Astankova." Eve said.

 

"I like the way my name sounds when you say it." Oksana said. She was in front of Eve now.

 

"I could say the same thing to you." Eve said, her voice a little husker. Oksana pressed her lips to Eve's and then went back to putting food on their plates.

 

"We should exchange numbers." Oksana said, setting Eve's food in front of her. Eve nodded in agreement before taking a bite.

  


After breakfast, they exchanged numbers as said. Eve was about to leave when Oksana stopped her.

 

"Do I get a goodbye kiss?" Oksana asked, pouting. Eve nodded and leaned into Oksana. It quickly became passionate and Eve was starting to not want to go to work. Eve pulled away.

 

"You're going to leave me hanging?" Eve smirked.

 

"I have to get to work." Eve told her. Oksana groaned.

 

"So do I. I guess." Oksana said.

 

Eve gave her a quick peck before heading over to her apartment next door. She just hoped that wasn't their last kiss.

 

***

 

Eve finally finished up the John Gateway article at work. She handed it to Carolyn who gave her a literal and figurative nod of approval.

 

"Good work Eve. I'll give you your next assignment soon." Carolyn said. Eve was beaming as she left Carolyn's office.

 

***

 

She was lucky she finished her article earlier because all she could think about was Oksana.

 

"Who was that mysterious woman you left with last night?" Elena asked her when Eve got back.

 

"My neighbor." Eve said, which wasn't a lie.

 

"That must be convenient." Elena said.

 

"It is." Eve accidentally let out, falling for Elena's trap.

 

"Ha!" Elena said.

 

"Don't get your hopes up. I don't even know if she wants to see me again." Eve said and as fate would have it, her phone dinged.

 

"Well, are you going to see who it is?" Elena asked. Eve nodded and checked the text.

 

_Oksana: Dinner tonight at 8?_

 

Eve broke out into a grin.

 

_Eve: Sounds perfect._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this! Not as long as I wanted it, but sort of ran out of steam. I'm very happy with it, though.


End file.
